


Something Human

by Vagabond



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rutting, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a kill, Anthony Marconi likes to remind himself that he's still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Human

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just don't want to finish the other fic I'm working on and instead would like to write weird things. Had a miserable time sleeping last night and woke up with this story in my head. I challenged myself not to use Scarface's name and use only pronouns (because in my head I just call him Scarface and writing either that or Anthony would just take away from this piece, I think). I hope that doesn't make it confusing.

He knows where is boss is at all times. It is important.

They play a game that he likes, especially after a high intensity night. It had been a high intensity night. He’d just killed a man on Elias’ orders, the man who had killed Detective Carter and had been a general pain in the ass. He liked Carter. It wasn’t just because she had saved his boss, either. She was something new, something different, something uncorrupted and a force to be reckoned with. She was unpredictable. He liked that about her and he liked killing Simmons even more knowing that in some way he was avenging her death. 

Now his nerves were on fire, his adrenaline pumping. Killing someone, even after all the years, still felt exhilarating. That’s why he was so good at it. Elias could kill when he wanted to but it was clear he didn’t enjoy it. He always recognized the brief flicker of remorse in his boss’ eyes whenever he had to pull the trigger himself. There was still something good and human in Elias. 

There was something human deep down in him, too, but it was far more primal. It was what led him, after a fresh kill, to the door of Elias’ temporary apartment. It was late but he knew his boss would be awake. He always was, especially after a night like the one they’d had. He let himself in, a creeping shadow in the night. 

Elias was in the kitchen, back turned, and that’s when he crept up behind him. 

His boss turned and took a swing – he always did, it was more fun that way – but he caught the fist that was headed straight for his face and used his weight to push Elias against the counter and pin the hand down. He claimed what was his with a hungry kiss and reveled in the way his boss pressed against him, in the low groan the kiss drew out of the man. Elias’ other hand came up but it was quickly pinned too. 

Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth across Elias’ jaw and down his neck, drinking in the sound of his boss’ labored breathing and the salty taste of sweat against his tongue. He bit down, and smirked when Elias’ hips pushed against his. 

“Bed, please?” Elias managed to get out between soft groans. He was probably the only one who had the pleasure of hearing that pleading tone from such a powerful man. 

He stole another hungry kiss and then stepped away, releasing Elias’ wrists. There was a pause and for a moment all he could do was drink in the sight in front of him. Elias was panting and flushed, glasses slightly askew, looking altogether flustered and that was exactly how he wanted him. 

They made their way to the bedroom, albeit slowly because he kept pinning his boss to the wall to steal hungry kisses. Finally they were through the bedroom door and he was on Elias, removing his glasses, pulling off his sweater, leaving the undershirt in favor of his hands opening the fly of his boss’ pants. 

In a flurry of clothing and movement he finally had his boss pinned to the bed, their hips rocking together. Elias was beneath him, panting and gasping, and they were kissing again. He wanted to fuck his boss, he always did, but anytime he tried to push Elias’ legs apart he’d get shoved away or a ragged request to stop and he always did. After all, he didn’t want to hurt the other man; he wanted to claim him. His boss was not one to be claimed. 

So instead they rutted. He did everything in his power to get Elias to make noise. He used lips, tongue, and teeth to nip and bite and mark until his boss was hard and begging for release. Then he’d slide their hips together, his calloused hand wrapping around both of them, and they’d thrust together. Elias would moan, his fingers would curl in the sheets and that’s how he knew his boss was close. 

The best part was always when Elias gasped his name and arched his hips as he came. He’d never last more than half a second after his boss came because the sight was too much for him. 

When it was over they’d shift around until he was curled protectively around Elias, his firm, long body pressed along the other man’s back and their legs tangled. Elias would fall asleep like that and he would watch his boss until he fell asleep, too. 

Before the sun rose they would both wake up and shower together. It was never sexual then. It was just soft touches, warm kisses, and one body leaning into another as they washed each other clean. Then dawn would break and he would leave because it was time to get back to business and there was no room for distraction. 

Until the next time, of course.


End file.
